Corsi Cave
Corsi Cave is a location east of Corsi on the Rubrum Region in Final Fantasy Type-0. It contains relatively high level enemies for the time Class Zero can enter it. It is filled with Bombs and Lesser Coeurls at level 22, and considering how level differences play a large role in determining how much damage is received and dealt, can make it a difficult area to traverse early on. Pretty Pelts can be found in the cave to fulfill a task at Akademeia. An easy early-game strategy is to use long range characters to keep distance between the enemies and make use of the available Killsight opportunities. Locations The initial area has a treasure chest containing the Rubrum Analects, and a girl named Akane who mourns for her boyfriend who was turned into a frog inside the cave. The Nameless Tunnel has Lesser Coeurls attack the party. In the Unknown Path the party fights Lesser Coeurls alongside two Bombs. In Tridentine Tunnel the party fights more Lesser Coeurls and there is a glimmering item on the ground, a Knowing Tag. This area is a junction, and the party is better off heading to the eastern side first to the Unspoken Path area that has more Bombs and Lesser Coeurls to battle. Unspoken Path leads to Forgotten Waterfall where the party faces more Coeurls. The entire set is defeated by killing their leader. There is a treasure chest in this area containing an Amulet. If returned later, the chest has Mimett Greens. Returning to Tridentine Tunnel, the party can now go through the northern exit to Winding Walk to battle more Lesser Coeurls and Bombs. The next area is the final area, Coeurls' Den where the party faces a LV 23 Coeurl with infinitely spawning Lesser Coeurls. The battle ends when the Coeurl is defeated. The area has a Crystal Ball in a treasure chest. Maps Legend *1st floor: Corsi Cave Entrance *2nd floor: Nameless Tunnel *3rd floor: Unknown Path *4th floor: Tridentine Tunnel *5th floor: Unspoken Path *6th floor: Forgotten Waterfall (locked upon entering) *7th floor: Winding Walk *8th floor: Coeurls' Den (locked upon entering) Quests In Corsi Cave, Class Zero meet the cadet Akane, who claims that her boyfriend turned into a frog and only a "maiden's kiss" can revoke his curse. There are three tasks related to the Corsi Cave: *Slayer's Spoils – Retrieve 1 Pretty Pelt for the Armory Guildsman (Akademeia). *A Vogue Dilemma – Defeat 3 Lesser Coeurls for Amane in McTighe. *Probing into the Past – Retrieve the Rubrum Analects for the Provost (Akademeia). Items Droprates refer to chest loot. Collectibles *Knowing Tag Consumables *Megalixir - 8th floor (25%) Accessories *Amulet - 6th floor (12,5%) *Crystal Ball - 8th floor (50%) *Circlet - 8th floor (25%) Greens *Mimett Greens - 6th floor (37,5%) *Mimett Greens (2 pieces) - 6th floor (37,5%) *Curiel Greens (2 pieces) - 6th floor (12,5%) Key Items *Rubrum Analects - 1st floor (100%) Enemies Enemy Level: 22 *Lesser Coeurl *Bomb *Coeurl Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Category:Caves Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0